Victory Road
Victory Road is the player's final challenge to overcome before being able to access the Pokémon League. It connects Huron Town and the Quasar Plateau together and is also divided into three sections: A rock, an ice, and a magnet section. Walkthrough Because of the sheer size of Victory Road, this walkthrough will be divided according to the different sections encountered within this dungeon. TIP: Bring a Pokémon or HM Item capable of using , , and before progressing any further into this location. 'Victory Road - Rock' The first area of Victory Road consists of a two-floor gigantic labyrinth filled with trainers and bodies of water that the player will need to use Dive to pass through. After passing the first Hiker and proceeding to the next floor will be a corridor which leads up to a series of ledges the player will need to weave their way through. The next floor presents the player with two options: They can either go west and obtain a at the end of the path or go south, fight the Burglar, and then use Surf and Dive to reach the next destination. After resurfacing, battling their way past the Sailor, and then entering the next floor, the player will begin to encounter the true horrors of Victory Road. The next area consists of a massive maze of jagged rocks which can be quite confusing to navigate through. To make it through this area as quickly as possible, go up immediately after heading down the ladder; going to the left will present the player with a dead end and they will be forced to go back up to the previous floor in order to try again. After starting upward from the ladder, take the first left and head down the path until a fork in the path is reached. Take the path downward and follow it by heading downward again on the path that doesn't lead to a dead end. As the player continues to follow this path they will eventually encounter another fork that either takes them left or continues downward; the path downward will lead the player to the exit. The next floor becomes more straightforward, though it does force the player to face several more trainers. Before battling Gentleman Guthgog, the player has the option of continuing north or heading east. The eastern path takes the player to a while the northern path leads to the exit to the next floor at the end of another short water route. Continuing along this path and through another underwater passage will lead the trainer to two Cool Trainers and then yet another patch of water that requires the player to use Dive. However, when the trainer resurfaces again they will be given two different options: They may either take the waterfall north or continue east into another patch of deeper water. Ignore the deep water for now, as it leads to a dead end at the moment. Head up the waterfall and into the doorway at the top, which leads to the ice section of Victory Road. 'Victory Road - Ice' The player is now faced with a massive sliding ice puzzle where taking one wrong step can cause the player to fall down to the floor below, which will take them right back to the beginning of the area. To pass the first part of the ice, walk directly to the right of where the player enters the area, then go up, left, down, right, and then up again. The player is free to move around for a bit on this gravel area, but to proceed to the next section the player should head all the way up into the northwestern corner of the gravel area and then run straight to the left, then go up, right, down, left, up, right, down, left, up, right, down, right, and then up yet again. Walk up the stairs to reach a third gravel area and the final ice puzzle. This area is slightly more forgiving as it is both easier to navigate through and also creates a new checkpoint to start from in the event that the player falls into a hole in this area. While standing directly to the left of the ladder to the lower floor, move up, left, down, right, up, left, down, right, up again, and then head into the doorway on the right which takes the player to the magnet section. 'Victory Road - Magnet' The final section of Victory Road is potentially the most frustrating challenge that the player must overcome in order to make it to the Quasar Plateau. To pass through this area the player must navigate through an invisible maze placed all throughout both the upper and lower portions of the room. Use the image to the right as a guide through the invisible corridors. After passing the first section the path will appear to allow the player to head to the right, past the wall that requires Rock Climb to navigate, but this is merely a trick; yet another invisible wall prevents the player from accessing this area until they have obtained TM128 Rock Climb. So instead, head towards the portion of the magnet section that lies to the north. Upon reaching the end of this hellish maze the player will find Jake waiting for them with two of his grunts. Beware that the next cutscene will begin as soon as the player walks into the gap between the two ledges, so the player should save and heal before this point if their Pokémon are weakened as there is no opportunity for the player to heal between the three battles ahead. After defeating Jake and his grunts, they will disappear, and the player will finally be able to reach the Quasar Plateau. 'After Obtaining TM125 Rock Climb' Victory Road is home to 3 different Legendary Pokémon: , , and . All three of these Pokémon appear in the sections of Victory Road corresponding to their types and require Rock Climb in order to be accessed. Additionally, the player will need to bring and to reach them after using Rock Climb to access their hidden rooms. All three of these Legendaries are at level 50 when encountered. Obtainable Items |maxether|}} |rarecandy|}} to access)}} |} Rival Battle 'If the player chose Bellsprout' 'If the player chose Magby' 'If the player chose Horsea' Trainers 'Victory Road - Rock' Hiker Honey Boo Boo|4}} |63}} |64}} |64}} |64}} Scientist Gord|2}} |65}} |65}} Burglar Gotenhort|4}} |64}} |64}} |64}} |64}} Sailor Tokor|5}} |64}} |64}} |64}} |65}} |64}} Cool Trainer Ganzmar|5}} |64}} |65}} |64}} |64}} |64}} Cool Trainer Mia|4}} |64}} |64}} |64}} |65}} Gentleman Guthgog|4}} |65}} |66}} |66}} |65}} Youngster Pete|3}} |66}} |66}} |66}} Cool Trainer Derek|4}} |65}} |66}} |66}} |67}} Cool Trainer Bradley|3}} |66}} |66}} |66}} 'Victory Road - Ice' Cool Trainer Huffington|4}} |66}} |66}} |67}} |66}} 'Victory Road - Magnet' Swag Grunt|4}} |67}} |67}} |67}} |67}} Swag Grunt|4}} |67}} |67}} |67}} |67}} Encounterable Pokémon 'Rock Section 1' |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|14%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|6%}} |Z|O|52-54|10%}} |Z|O|52-54|30%}} |Z|O|52-54|60%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|50|One}} |} 'Rock Section 2' |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|10%}} |Z|O|52-54|30%}} |Z|O|52-54|60%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |Z|O|52-54|??%}} |} 'Ice Section' |Z|O|52-54|14%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|6%}} |Z|O|50|One}} |} 'Magnet Section' |Z|O|52-54|40%}} ||O|52-54|20%}} |Z||52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|18%}} |Z|O|52-54|20%}} |Z|O|52-54|2%}} |Z|O|50|One}} |} Category:Route Category:Location Category:Vesryn